Dans quelques années
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Lance venait simplement voir Pidge pour lui demander des conseils à propos des filles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet prenne une tournure beaucoup plus sérieuse.


**Titre :** Dans plusieurs années

 **Pairing :** Lance x Pidge (Pidgance)

 **Résumé :** Lance venait simplement voir Pidge pour lui demander des conseils à propos des filles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet prenne une tournure beaucoup plus sérieuse.

* * *

Lorsque Lance était venu voir Pidge dans son hangar pour lui demander des conseils sur les filles, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ses espoirs écrabouillés par l'attitude impassible du Paladin Vert.

Assise en tailleur sur son fauteuil, un tournevis en main, elle était concentrée sur la petite machine qu'elle était en train de fabriquer. Il y avait des boulons, morceaux de ferraille et autre composants électroniques partout sur son bureau. Bien entendue, malgré son occupation, elle restait attentive à ce que Lance disait.

Lui aussi assis à côté de Pidge, sur le deuxième fauteuil de disponible, il lui exposait donc son problème les filles des planètes qu'il sauvait étaient heureuses de faire des photos avec lui mais dès qu'il voulait partager un moment privé avec elles ou qu'il se mettait à flirter, les filles riaient et s'en allaient en ne manquant pas de le remercier pour son aide. Il était pourtant confiant concernant ses qualités et son physique, et ne voyait pas ce qui clochait. Il avait même essayer une approche moins directe, plus douce et plus sérieuse mais la fille avait complétement refusé ses avances.

Que faisait-il de mal ? Est-ce que ça serait les oreilles qui poseraient problème ? Allura avait dit qu'elle trouvait ses oreilles hideuses la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors peut-être que toutes les aliennes étaient pareil ? Qu'elles pensaient aussi que les oreilles humaines était moches ?

« Tu penses que je devrais me faire refaire les oreilles... ? » Songea Lance en touchant le bout d'une de ses oreilles. « Genre, plus pointue comme les Altéens ? Ou peut-être plus cornue ? »

« Je pense que le problème n'est pas ton physique, ton flirt ridicule ou tes airs de crétin, » énuméra Pidge sous les protestations du Cubain. « Pour moi, le problème, c'est plutôt ce qui se passera ensuite. »

« Ensuite ? » Répéta Lance en clignant des yeux.

« Oui. Réfléchis-y. En admettant que tu trouves vraiment une copine et que ça fonctionne entre vous, comment vous allez faire pour communiquer une fois que tu rentreras sur Terre ? »

« Facile : tu pourrais nous fabriquer des téléphones, comme ça on se parlera à distance. »

« Et après ? Quand les appels ne suffiront plus ? Que vous voudriez vous voir ? »

« On pourra se voir si tu programmes une caméra sur le téléphone. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais dire, physiquement ? Quand vous voudriez vous toucher ? Vous faire des câlins ou vous embrasser ? » Questionna-t-elle en croisant le regard de Lance l'espace d'un instant.

A ce moment-là, le Cubain ne put s'empêcher de rougir instinctivement sous les deux orbes dorés de son amie. Des yeux devant lesquelles vous vous sentez tellement bête que cela en devait perturbant. Elle reporta bien vite son attention sur sa machine et Lance lâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il tenait, soulagé. Le Paladin Vert troqua son tournevis contre une petite carte verte, qu'elle inséra le petit composant dans le boîtier. Un petit « clic » se fit entendre, signe que la carte était bien fixée, et un bref sourire satisfait passa sur les lèvres de Pidge. Elle se remit au travail sans un mot de plus, et Lance serra les poings sur ses genoux avant de lui répondre.

« Je... J'prendrais une navette spatiale ou quelque chose. » Balbutia-t-il, décontenancé.

« Très bien, et en supposant que tu y arrives, ça va te prendre des mois -voire des années, pour aller la rejoindre. »

« Pas si tu peux programmer un boost sur le vaisseau. » Rétorqua-t-il rapidement, le doigt levé.

« Un boost qui a une chance sur deux de faire exploser ta navette. Tu te rappelles de l'incident que Keith et Allura ont eu ? » Demanda-t-elle en inspectant l'intérieur de son appareil, un œil durement fermé.

« Je... C'est vrai, tu as raison, admit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais je serais prêt à prendre le risque. »

« Si jamais cela arrivait, tu mettras encore moins de temps pour arriver sur sa planète. Tu seras vieux, avec probablement un pied dans la tombe lorsque tu atteindra sa planète. »

« L'amour n'a pas d'âge. » Murmura-t-il, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

« Peut-être bien, oui. Mais imagine qu'une fois sur sa planète, elle ne t'ai pas attendue. Qu'elle ait trouvée quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'elle ait même fondé une famille, par exemple. Tu vas quand même lui demander de tout quitter pour être avec toi ? » Questionna Pidge quittant sa machine des yeux pour le regarder à travers ses lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez.

« Quoi ? Je-... Non, bien sûr que non... ! » Marmonna-t-il, consterné par ses suppositions.

« Alors tu vas faire demi-tour, le cœur en mille morceaux dans les mains ? Trouver une autre alienne sur sa planète pour compenser son manque ? Enchaîna la hackeuse du groupe en remontant ses lunettes sur le pont de nez.

« Je-J'en sais rien, ok ?! » S'énerva-t-il, sourcils froncés, acculé dans ses retranchements. « Puisque t'es si maline, dis-moi quoi faire, Mademoiselle je-sais-tout ! »

En relevant la tête, il vit Pidge inspirer profondément et poser une seconde fois son tournevis sur le plan de travail dans un « glong » sonore. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers Lance et le regarda d'un air sérieux. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant deux tics, jusqu'à ce que le Paladin Vert ne prenne finalement la parole.

« Arrêter de courir après les aliennes et trouve une fille que tu peux atteindre. Une fille de ta propre planète. Les extra-terrestre que tu courtises pensent certainement qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes. Elle ne veulent pas être avec un partenaire qui leur sera impossible de voir régulièrement. Ça serait beaucoup trop compliqué et douloureux. Alors le choix le plus simple et le plus logique, c'est de rester avec son peuple. » Expliqua Pidge avant d'hausser les épaules et de pivoter face à son bureau. « Mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis. »

Elle se remit à travailler en silence pour laisser le temps à Lance de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le Cubain, quant à lui, observa d'un air lointain les mains de Pidge qui se remit à bricoler les matériaux sur son plan de travail. Il finit par déglutir et baisser honteusement les yeux sur ses genoux.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce point jusqu'à maintenant. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait, c'était simplement passer du temps avec des jolies filles et être adulé par la gente féminine. Et s'il avait une copine, il ne savait pas si la relation durerait. Probablement aussi longtemps que l'Univers avait besoin de Voltron... Mais il était encore trop jeune et trop concentré sur le présent pour penser au futur avec un grand F. Surtout un futur avec une extra-terrestre.

Lance savait que Pidge n'avait pas tord. Il le savait parfaitement mais... l'entendre contrecarré toutes ces solutions et briser ses espoirs par la même occasion comme si de rien n'était lui vrillait l'estomac. Malgré la douleur, il ne pouvait pas totalement en vouloir à la hackeuse du groupe. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, soupira-t-il intérieurement en laissant tomber ses épaules.

Les filles aliennes qu'il draguait ne voulaient pas d'une relation à distance... Même ses grandes sœurs, lorsque la conversation des relations amoureuses tombaient sur le tapis, lui avaient dit un jour : « Évite les relations à distance comme la peste, Lance. Surtout les longues distances. Elle ne tiennent jamais la route bien longtemps. ».

Lance soupira une seconde fois tout en s'enfonçant au fond de son siège, pratiquement assis sur ses reins, les jambes tendues de tout leur longs, et reposa ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs. C'est à ce moment-là que son prénom prononcé par la voix de Pidge atteignit ses oreilles et lui firent relever la tête. Intrigué par son léger sourire contrit et ses deux orbes dorés dans lesquelles se reflétaient un air coupable, le jeune homme haussa les sourcils en guise de question silencieuse.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis allée trop loin, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Le Paladin Bleu se redressa comme s'il avait été visser sur des ressorts, surpris des excuses qu'elle venaient de lâcher.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je-... non... Non, ça va. » Répondit-il, hésitant, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux courts. « Je veux dire, t'es le cerveau de l'équipe. Et s'il y a bien une personne qui peut raisonner logiquement avec ce genre de petits détails, c'est toi, Pidge. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Enfin, à la base, je voulais juste des conseils. Pas une leçon de morale. » Plaisanta-t-il en haussant les épaules dans un petit sourire triste.

Pidge grimaça et fit tourner lentement sa petite machine entre ses paumes, comme pour trouver quelque chose à faire avec ses mains, avant de répondre, le regard baissé sur son bloc en métal.

« J'ai tendance à trop décortiquer les choses. Et à aller au fond de mon raisonnement sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres. » Expliqua-t-elle avant de le regarder un bref instant. « J'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout. »

« Même si ça m'a foutu un coup, au bout du compte, c'est toi qui as raison. Les relations à distance, surtout entre des planètes, ont très peu de chances de survivre. » Reconnu-t-il avant de soupirer théâtralement en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. « J'ai plus qu'à attendre de rentrer sur Terre et me trouver une mignonne petite terrienne, dans ce cas... ! »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Pidge, qui ne pu s'empêcher de taper légèrement la jambe de Lance à l'aide de son pied afin d'attirer son attention.

« C'est pas gagné. Je te souhaite toute la chance de l'Univers pour trouver quelqu'un capable de te supporter. »

Lance gloussa dans un « Hé ! » avant de redonner pudiquement un coup de pied dans le fauteuil du Paladin Vert qui pivota vers lui. En voyant le sourire taquin et les deux orbes dorés rieur de Pidge dirigés vers lui, le Cubain se sentit frisonner des pieds à la tête, ignorant le battement que son cœur venait de louper, et prit la parole pour se défendre, le doigt pointé vers elle.

« On verra ça quand on sera de retour sur Terre. »

« J'ai teeeellement hâte... ! » Rétorqua sarcastiquement la jeune fille en se penchant près de lui, un sourire railleur sur son visage.

« Dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années, tu riras moins, Pidge. » Assura Lance dans un clin d'œil.

La hackeuse du groupe ramena son bras contre son ventre tandis que sa main tenait toujours sa petite machine, et pencha sa tête sur le côté alors qu'un autre sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres, signe qu'elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Et le sass du Paladin Vert ne tarda pas.

« Heh, et si toutes tes tentatives échouent auprès des filles, peut-être que tu me feras assez pitié pour que j'accepte peut-être de sortir avec toi ? » Plaisanta la jeune fille.

Une rire et une chaleur barbotèrent dans la poitrine de Lance, qui ne put répondre qu'un simple « Oh ? », encore une fois décontenancé par les paroles de Pidge, avant de courber sur le côté de son fauteuil, s'accoudant à l'un de ses accoudoirs.

« J'ai teeeellement hâte... ! » Répéta Lance avec un sourire badin, ne prêtant pas attention à la chaleur qui se répandait au niveau de ses oreilles à la pensée d'avoir Pidge comme petite amie.


End file.
